workaholicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Henderson
"If I don't smoke something soon, imma put my face in the paper shredder" Blake "Blaze" Henderson is one of the main characters in Workaholics. He is portrayed by Blake Anderson. Official Biography He's the guy at the party who makes a massive cheese and cracker sandwich called the Eliminator. You know, that guy. His strange personality makes him interesting, but also misunderstood, which is frustrating because Blake just wants to be himself. When Keeping It Real Goes Wrong constantly happens to this rebellious kid. But Blake understands the human condition in ways that Adam and Anders never will. He enjoys pitting Anders and Adam against each other like Othello’s Iago, if Iago had a sense of humor and a medical marijuana license. Being a weirdo with self confidence, phone sales suits him perfectly. What makes Blake a good friend is that he’s willing to take risks and try new things and he’ll trick you into joining him for a night you’ll never forget… because of the tattoo… and the scar… and the Croatian wife you now have. Appearance and Personality Blake is most recognizable by his long curly/frizzy hair and moustache. He is the only one out of the guys that never tucks in his shirt at work and always looks less presentable then they do. When he's not at work his style varies from wife beaters and head bands to wizard wear and dress-up. He is known to be the biggest stoner/drug user out of the group and is the most sensitive. He also has the most weird/eccentric personality and is the least self involved. He is shown to a some chemistry with Jillian and her feelings for him are quite clear but he doesn't know, there is a point in the show where he wants to sleep with her, but blows it when he says he can't wait to tell the other dudes about it. In Season 1 when he does a strip dance for Adam and Ders they say his penis is pretty decent, but later on in the series it is revealed that he has a small penis. He is also revealed to have the worst singing voice, Adam describing it as "Horrific, life leaving something like a child's nightmare" Season Overviews Season 1 Character Storylines The series starts out with Blake and Adam pranking Anders and getting him to send a dick pic to a girl, but Adam sends it to everyone on the contact list. At work they find out that they have a drug test, and they have all smoked marijuana yesterday and in the car on the way to work. They try to find ways to postpone the test and get clean urine, and in the process take pills that give them red faces and bribe a child. In the end, Blake reenacts a scene from Die Hard, crawls through the vents and replaces the whole offices urine with his own. The tests come back as a fail because there is a cocktail of drugs in his system, which now shows up for everyone. Blake spends his pay check on a new bear coat that he is very proud of. When the guys try to impress girls into going to a Clippers game with them, Blake has to get the tickets from Montez, when he goes over to his house he freaks out when he sees Montez's penis through the window and doesn't get the tickets, causing the girls to ditch them. When the guys can't stay at the house because of fumigation they decide to have an office campout. Blake brings magic mushrooms and they all end up getting incredibly high, Adam the most. They freak out when they think that the office is being broken into but it ends up being the IT guys fixing the computers. Blake and Adam go on a prank war with Ders which gets out of hand when they put his chance for a promotion on the line. Ders says he is going to move out because he can't deal with them anymore. Blake and Adam feel bad and both put in a good word with Alice for him to get the promotion, and when he does get it, Ders reveals that he was never going to move out. He becomes their boss and overuses his power on them, Blake and Adam become sick of his new attitude, get him drunk and put a bike lock around his neck, causing him to get demoted. Blake tells the guys that he is taking a stripper class and shows them his dance in his police uniform. The next day they agree to take Alice's brother Brad who has Down Syndrome for a night out which included getting drunk and stealing beer. When they get to a DUI checkpoint, they all flee the car except for Brad, who jumped in the trunk after stealing the beer. The car gets towed and they work together to get Brad back from the impound lot, but when they get there he is gone. Brad ends up saving them from the impound owner by wearing Blake's stripper uniform and pretending to be a cop. When they guys want to celebrate Half-Christmas but get turned down by Alice, Blake and Adam decide to go on strike for religious reasons. Ders warns them that Alice has already replaced them, but they manage to get the office on their side and Ders eventually joins them. They manage to get their demands met. After hearing that Jillian wants to accompany them to a wine and cheese party for professionals, they set her up on a blind date because she always gets out of hand when she's drunk. At the party, Blake is bullied by 'wheelchair guy' who is rude to them every year. He then gets a call from Jillian in tears, they feel bad and go get her at a Juggalo Music Festival. Ders tells Blake not to get weird because he loves getting involved with anything freaky. When they find Jillian she's drunk and okay, but Blake gets into a fight with her date and is knocked out. Embracing the Juggalo style, they return to the wine and cheese party and he stands up to wheelchair guy. After Ders accidentally gets Blake's friend and drug dealer(Karl) arrested, the guys plan to catch a man who has been sending pictures of his penis to children on the Justin Bieber fan club site that Jillian and Blake are a part of. Blake tells him he's 10 and to come to the house, but when he gets there he seems to be a really cool guy and not a perv, he introduces himself as Topher and says he has access to the Penthouse Penthouse and invites them to a party there (similar to the Playboy Mansion) and the group decided to hang out with him until the party. At a club, Blake starts feeling uncomfortable because he knows Topher is a pedeophile, he confronts him at the club but Topher threatens to not let them go to the Penthouse Penthouse party so they try to help him hook up with adults. When that fails, Jillian is the one who eventually calls the police and he goes to jail. The group are practicing for a Renaissance fair where they will be doing a rap song as wizards, Adam meets a older rich woman and begins to have a fling with her. He moves into her house and ditches Blake and Ders. When they come to visit they find Adam training for a bodybuilding competition and he quits the wizard group. Ders and Adam fight and when they leave and try to get on with a life without him. Karl moves in but it doesn't work out. On the way to the Renaissance fair they stop to watch Adam at his competition but he is laughed at, so they get on stage with him and do their wizard rap. At the end of the season, on the way to work the guys hit a man with their car who later they find out is the CEO of the company, Mr Benson. He asked them to lunch and they think they will be fired but he asks them to murder him for $10,000. They decide to throw him a swingers celebrity lookalike party to make him see life is worth living and get him hooked up with the Michelle Obama lookalike. They find him asking Karl to kill him and then get him drunk. When they get to work the next day he shows up with the Michelle Obama lookalike and announces that he is liquidating the company. Blake comes up with a plan to get Karl to shoot at Mr Benson with a blank gun and then Blake will jump in front of him to save his life, but when Karl shows up he has the real gun and shoots but Blake realises too late and is shot. The wound turns out to be a bullet graze. Season 2 When the guys realise that the tax money they're paying makes public property theirs, they steal a dragon statue off a local playground. During the night the statue gets stolen by a group of teenagers. They disguise themselves as teenagers and get into the school to find out information but end up giving their home address to the whole school. Teenagers trash their yard and send them to the principles house instead. In the end the teenagers have a party at their house and saw off the dragons head. They make a deal and call a truce, but have to pay to get inside and drink. After a hard night of partying the guys plan to go sober for a week. But when Adam finds it too hard and they all snap, Alice calls them in and sends them to HR for a substance abuse course.They have to pass a series of activities including talking through sock puppets, they argue with each other through the puppets, saying Ders is to much of an adult, Adam is too self centred and Blake needs to grow up. Blake says he doesn't want to grow up cause it will mean having to move away from them. They all make up and go to a strip club. Wanting to host WrestleMania, the guys discover that their TV is broken. When they get to work they are told of a competition where they can win a fridge with a built in TV. They are focused until the new beautiful Australian temp is introduced and they can't concentrate on the competition. After finding out that she is attracted to average guys, they become motivated to win the fridge so they can give it to her and she can date one of them, when they win she finds it all creepy and leaves. They take the fridge home but it doesn't last long when Adam slams a chair into it. Blake becomes obsessed with PlayStation in preparation for a video game competition and doesn't shower and barley makes it to work. Meanwhile, Adam learns Alice is single and try to seduce her, she says she needs a male model for the website and wants Anders for it which starts a competition between the two of them. Blake trains in a store with an old blind boxer. Adam challenges Ders to a fight but Blake steps up and fights him. Adam throws sand in Blake's eyes and Blake throws a punch which hits Jillian in the face. Ders quits as the model and Alice replaces him with Waymond. Ders goes through an age crisis when Adam and Blake see that he can't hold his alcohol like he used to. Throughout his birthday acts young, orders drugs, steals Montez's car and crashes a party at a kids restaurant. Blake tries to get him to leave but Ders says he'll only leave if Blake can win him a big shark blimp at the arcade. While Blake tries to win the shark, Adam orders strippers for Ders. Blake starts freaking out because he knows 'The Ders' is coming if they don't get out of there. Ders gets punched in the face and then gets depressed. He realises that he is not old and he can now run for City Council. Adam and Ders walk in on Blake with a sex doll, Blake claims she isn't a sex doll, she's a real doll and her name is Sigourney Beaver. At work Alice wants everyone to put on onesies and take a photo for her friend, she goes home because she is sick and puts Jillian in charge, but nobody takes her seriously. Blake dresses up Sigourney Beaver in his clothing, sneaks past Jillian and goes to the roof to eat burgers. When Jillian leads the office into chaos after announcing that Alice got an email of people she needs to fire, she goes to the guys for help. Adam sees that he is on the list and makes Ders and Alice think he had jumped off the roof but he just dressed Sigourney Beaver in his clothes and threw her off. Alice fires Jillian for looking at her emails but the guys manage to save her job by saying that the whole office won't take her onesie photo. Blake accuses Ders of stealing a condom from his condom collection, Ders accuses Blake of stealing his shirt and Adam accuses Ders of stealing his shampoo. The guys are invited to a pool party in Montez's gated community. After finding toys in the garage, Blake gets into an accident in a soap box derby race and smashes into someones garage door. The security guard sees them and chases them down. After inadvertently trespassing in someones house, they eventually manage to hide in the sewers. When down there, they compare themselves to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They all argue and it eventually comes out that Adam stole Blake's condom, Blake stole Ders underwear and Ders stole Adams shampoo. When they try to get out the cover won't lift because Jillian is parked on top. Ders smashes a pipe, it bursts and the water rises. They all apologise to each other and work together to get out of there. Karl is getting married in 5 hours so the guys need to get the house ready for the wedding. Blake finds it weird that Karl seems to be changing his whole personality for a girl. Karl says he only invited one of his friends, 'Sewer Dwayne' to the wedding cause his friends aren't classy and he wants to be impressive. When Blake goes to find more chairs he finds Sewer Dwayne motor boating a girl at the back of the house. Blake gets on board with the wedding and tells Karl that he's found the one, until she is introduced to him and he recognises that it was the girl who was with Sewer Dwayne. In order to try and talk to her alone and being told only girls were allowed in the room, Blake disguises himself as the grandmother by thinking of a scene from Mrs Doubtfire. Blake tries stalling the wedding but finally tells Karl what happened at the alter. She leaves and Karl returns back to his old self. After Jillian stands up for the guys at a Karaoke bar, they realise that they need to man up and go on a trip. They go all out and buy a bow and arrow, crossbow and a harpoon gun. Blake makes margaritas and waffles in the backseat and the car breaks down. When they push it to the nearest station they see a raccoon and kill it, but it turns out to be a homeless mans pet. The man starts to steal Ders car to take the racoon to the vet but can't drive a stick. Des takes him and bonds with him on the way. Meanwhile, Blake and Adam think they need to save Ders life and steal a car, Adam with the crossbow and Blake driving for the first time. Adam then takes the harpoon gun and shoots at the tire which gets caught and is thrown off the car. The homeless man steals the car that Blake and Adam initially stole and the guys end up going to a Beyonce concert with Jillian. The guys are getting ready to go to Jamaica for Thanksgiving but Blake realises he forgot to send in his applications for a passport. Adam and Ders don't want to leave him behind so they call Karl to see if he can help them get a passport in 6 hours. Karl recommends a woman who turns out to be a complete housewife and says she is too busy to make a passport on such short notice, but the guys say they can do all her chores for her, which includes picking her teenage son up from school. The kid doesn't want to go with them and after calling Blake a 'long haired jazz expert', Adam forces the kid into the car which looks like kidnapping. To avoid being caught by the police, they paint the car bright yellow. While painting it, the kid runs away and they follow him to a porn theatre, after searching and thinking they should give up, they find out thats where the father of the kid works and he just wanted to be with him for Thanksgiving. Blake gets his passport, but when they get to Jamaica it is empty because everyone is spending Thanksgiving with their families. Season 3 The guys are preparing to do acid when Ders gets called on a business trip with Alice. Blake and Adam don't want to do the acid without him so they surprise him in his hotel room but Ders says he has to get a contract signed with a client Alice needs. Ders tells them to stay in the room while he goes to the party, but when he arrives Alice says that this client is a party animal and nearly leaves with someone else but Ders says they can do acid, which Alice desperately agrees to. They all take the acid, except for Ders because he needs to get the contract signed. The client orders male strippers to the room and Blake starts tripping. Adam complains that the acid isn't working on him. While hallucinating, Blake sees a monster snake trying to attack him, which turns out to be the strippers penis which he is attacking. They go down to the hotel reception because they've lost the client, when Ders tries to talk to the receptionist Adam and Blake blow it. Adam insults her and Blake thinks that she is God. They eventually find the client and Ders gets the signature, and then he takes his acid. The guys are preparing for a pizza eating contest when they run out of weed. They can't get in contact with Karl and become desperate. They go to a tattoo parlour to find a dealer. Adam ends up getting a belly button piercing. They meet Lisa,who says she can help them. They are blown away with how professional she is and the quality of weed she gives them. Karl comes to their house and gets offended when he finds them smoking the other weed. They get in a fight but they say Lisa is better. They enjoy the perks of Lisa being their dealer and when she hands them their bill they say that their old dealer used to be cool about payment. Lisa quickly becomes threatening and says that they have 24 hours to pay up. At the office, Blake gets a package of his dead fish. Later on she forces them into her van to take them to her boss, who turns out to be Karl in a mexican disguise. Category:Main characters